Me and Mr Wrong
by Fefe-Magic
Summary: Bella has been i an abusive relationship since she was 15. Can the new kid Edward save her from her self or will he just be another Mr. Wrong? AU Cannon Couple Rated M for bad language, lemons, rape and abuse scenes.


**WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY ME AND MR. WRONG. IT'S BASED OF AN ABSUVIE RELATIONSHIP I HAD IN THE PAST. THIS IS MORE OF A THERAPY FOR ME THAN ANYTHING. I ANTED TO SHARE MY STORY IN HOPES IT SHEDS LIGHT OR ATLEAST GIVE SOMEONE HOPE FOR SOMETHING BETTER. I WILL HAVE A PLAYLIST FOR THE STORY AND AS SOON AS A GET A BETA *HINT HINT* IT WILL GET THINGS ROLLING FASTER. PLZ REVIEW AND FAV MY STORY. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT Nerdtasic12 FOR HINTS AND OTHER CRAZINESS FOR ALL MY UP COMING STORIES WITHOUT ANY FUTHER MESS ON WITH THE STORY**

**Me and Mr. Wrong**

**By: FEFE_MAGIC**

"_Bad boys ain't no good, Good boys aint no fun. Lord knows that I should run off with the right one."_

My mom used to tell me love doesn't hurt, that if they love you you'll their queen. I wished I would have listened to her; maybe I wouldn't be in this mess now. But being the hard headed girl I was I had to learn the hard way, and the hard way was Jake Black. Jake wasn't always bad, in the beginning he was so sweet and attentive I thought we would be together forever. Maybe that was wishful thinking on my part. I should have known nothing good comes out of a 20 year old man dating a 15 year old. Yet in the beginning it was never about that, he never brought up age, except if we love each other it shouldn't matter. I could give any excuse but honestly it was simply exciting. It made me proud in some sick way knowing I a mosey little nerd could turn the head of someone so much older than me. I mean come on, what girl wouldn't feel that way. Being showered in gifts and false promises by some good looking older guy did nothing but cloud my head for all the signs that would have saved me. Little by little all my friends left me, or at least that's what he told me. He would always say they were against us, that they were jealous and it's better to let them go instead of them hurting me in the end. When I finally figured out it was his fault I was alone, the reason my family didn't want me anymore it was too late. He was all I had my entire world and I didn't know anything else.

I remember the first time he ever hit me, it was my 16th birthday. He left in a bad attitude and I knew it was best not to bother him. I was staying with him now after running away from home so many times my parents didn't care. After cleaning the house from top to bottom I got so tired I feel asleep. He was late coming home from work and I was just starting dinner when he walks in. Covered in dirt from working at the construction site I could tell he was less that happy. Stomping to the kitchen table he took a deep breath and stared at me. I knew I was in the wrong dinner was supposed to be there and ready before he gets home.

"Where the fuck is my dinner Bella?"

"I'm so sorry baby, I feel asleep." Bella said "I'm starting something now just give me two seconds"

I scared stiff; I didn't know how I could be so stupid as to forget his dinner after him having such a bad day. He was quiet after that, turning back to the stove to stir the food, he pushed me to the ground. Wave after wave of slaps and punches came my way. I begged him, pleaded to just let me go that I was sorry. That earned more smacks; he spit at me and told me this was my fault and if I just did what he asked it won't have to happen. Soon I gave up and let the darkness take over me.

I woke up in my bed with a sobbing Jake standing over me. Pulling at me begging for me to wake up, that day was the beginning of the end for me. I always did something wrong, whether I tried or not but he always seemed to find a reason to hit me. I got really good at hiding all the bruises, no one could ever tell. After I while of coming to school crying no one seemed to really care. Day after day it was the same thing, I could never break free. It wasn't till I met the Cullen's when things got better, or was I was just going to the next Mr. Wrong.

**SO THAT'S THE FIRST NEW CHAPTER OF MY STORY PLEASE REPLY, REPLY, REPLY! AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER Nerdtasic12 FOR MY STUPID RAMBLINGS AND STORY UPDATES AND TEASERS! IF YOU WANA BETA MY STORY PLZ INBOX ME AND WE CAN TALK TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
